


Three Ring Circus (All Eyes on Me)

by RyanTheFreewoodGuy



Series: Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven? (Or Should I Walk By Again?) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Rakshasa!Gavin, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheFreewoodGuy/pseuds/RyanTheFreewoodGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while ago, @madkings-haywoods asked more about the childhoods of my supernatural!ahot6 (Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven? (Or Should I Walk By Again?)), like where Geoff came from and what he did before he met Jack, or what Gavin was like in the freak show. Here’s one of Gavin’s acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ring Circus (All Eyes on Me)

Gavin sighed as another kernel of popcorn hit his forehead. Shifting from foot to foot, he ran a hand down the shimmering, sequined suit, fingers stopping over the fringe. _Maybe the fringe is a little much_ , he idly thinks before he hears his cue to begin his act.

The audience loomed in front of him, nameless faces blurring into each other and sinking their fiery claws into his brain. Panic began to ball in the bottom of his throat, that seemingly unswallowable knot that strains your breathing and pulls your ribcage inwards. Shaking his head to clear the smoldering ashes of fear, the rakshasa focused all his attention on the boundary that was his skin, a highly variable line between that which was and was not him. Before he could get too caught up in the _what am I?_ that usually plagued that line of thought, the ring leader got to the first point of the story that involved Gav.

“… in a fantastic tale that includes several kinds of tails, tall and tailored and top of the line, tiny and timid and trying to climb! Gather here, gather near, gather close by to hear the Tale of the Tail of Gavino!”

At his name, he waved and bowed before placing his hands on the ground and letting the warmth surge through his bones, warping his skin into a foreign but familiar shape. A small pouf of a tail sprung from his butt. Long, delicate ears drooped down the side of his face. A slight twitch of his nose sent the crowd into a choirs of coos.

“Gavino, like many, started small, munching clovers and having a ball. But that wasn’t enough for this young lad and his tiny size found him feeling rather sad. Wouldn’t it be nice or rather neat to always constantly land on your feet?”

The shapeshifter sprung into the air, flesh once more rippling. As soft paws hit the ground, a delicate meow slipped from his lips. He spun around, showing off his newly acquired plume of a tail, before sitting down to preen.

“But being a cat still left him with doubt, as owners would almost never let him out. Being a dog would be much greater, so not much later…”

With the lithe grace of a cat, he sauntered behind the chair sitting in the middle of the ring, meowing once more before shifting into his favorite type of dog. He changed it up from time to time, but today he was feeling a little nostalgic and just wanted to rely on the classics. His shaggy head popped out from behind the chair (or rather, his whole body did, as he wasn’t nearly as small as his previous form), and he howled loudly. The crowd cheered and howled along with him.

“Still, there were skies above him and seas below, just like there’s still much of this show. And as simple as that, he knew there wasn’t a choice: he had to keep changing until he found the right voice.”

Quickly, Gavin cycled through a rather impressive repertoire of birds. A hummingbird led to a raven which led to a falcon. He flared his plumage out with pizazz as he turned to the peacock, and tweeted a famous song from his mockingbird beak. Aerial tricks showed off his speed and precision, and Gavin’s heart soared with the climbing applause from the audience.

Several more changes and witty rhymes later, Gav felt the show winding down to a close. He squeaked with joy as he did the most drastic shift of all. “From the smallest to the tallest, thin and fat…” The mouse gave way to a giraffe, a cobra morphed into an elephant. “You can only be you, no matter what!”

Standing back up on two feet was always a strange sensation after the wild rollercoaster of transformations. Gavin raised his hands into the air and took a final bow, before blowing a kiss to a cute girl in the front row and running out of the tent. “You’ll want to stay in your seat because next up we’ll see if The Golem can once again withstand the intense flames of the Megasaur!”


End file.
